What Pixal Saw
by PonyGrim
Summary: Pixal is now part of Zane in his head. Now to share what Pixal gets to see while sitting in his subconscious, on that wonderful couch she's got there. ZanexKai (By: Anonymous)


**Well I was in a group chat with the other PonyGrim members and one of them started to fangirl/guy about some Ninjago stuff, then one thing led to another and. . . this happened. **

**So . . . enjoy. **

**-iNsANe (I may or may not have written this :3)**

**PonyGrim doesn't own anything, please support the official release. **

* * *

Pixal reclined on her couch, stretching slightly and yawning. It had been a long day. Zane seemed to have decided it was a day for training endlessly with the rest of the ninja, and she had to watch every minute of it as well as feeling Zane's exhaustion. It felt nice to kick back and relax for once.

She reached over and grabbed a large bowl of popcorn, nestling it in her lap and rubbing one of her eyes. The android looked up and tapped into Zane's sight, immediately seeing Kai's face in extreme proximity to her friend's.

Well. That was new.

Kai had an unusual look on his face, to say the least. He didn't look angry or confident, which were the only logical reasons she could come up with as to why he was so close. No, he looked a little embarrassed, as well as slightly confused and dazed. His face had gone a bright shade of red, matching his clothes.

All of a sudden, a theory as to what was happening formed in Pixal's mind. She had known that Zane was gay for quite some time, and as interested in girls as Kai seemed she knew there was always the possibility of him being bisexual. Were they in a romantic situation? Was that what was going on? It would make sense, in a weird sort of way.

Kai backed up a bit, staring at his feet and mumbling something she couldn't hear. Wordlessly she reached into her bucket of popcorn and shoved a handful into her mouth, chewing slowly as she observed the situation. She felt a bit of warmth enter her own cheeks as Zane reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yes, this was definitely romantic. Kai looked up, his eyes full of hopelessness and slight affection.

Pixal watched with growing interest as Zane leaned forward and kissed Kai. Swallowing her first bite of popcorn, she felt a bit of fluttery emotion from her friend as the other ninja reciprotated. He closed his eyes, cheeks going even redder if that was possible. Zane tilted his head and wrapped his arms a bit awkwardly around the red ninja, nudging him back. This was getting interesting.

Kai finally drew back, panting a bit and staring up at Zane with eyes full of terror and wonder. Pixal could feel Zane's own fear of being pushed away rushing through his body. Another bite of popcorn crunched loudly as she gulped and wiped the greasy butter off her hands on the back of the couch. Come on, bud, just make a move already! she thought with slight amusement, and didn't try to suppress a smile as he leaned in again.

After what seemed to be a minute of kissing, Zane's eyes closed and Pixal felt a bit annoyed that she couldn't watch anymore. However, the slight empathy she had with Zane was still very much in effect, and she could feel the sensations reminiscent of butterfly's wings in her own chest as he pulled his friend against him. She could feel the warmth of Kai against her own arms and face, and the great waves of affection pouring through her entire being. After a third bite of popcorn, she placed the bucket back and closed her eyes, allowing the feelings to overwhelm her. In the time that she had been a physical being, she hadn't felt much in the way of emotion, and such strong sentiment made her her almost giddy. It was truly wonderful.

Something told her that Kai had finally pulled away, but the two were still quite close. She could feel the red ninja's fingers in Zane's hair and his own hands gently feeling his friend's back. With a small sigh, she opened her eyes and glanced around. She had better let them be truly alone now, before anything more intimate took place. Zane was her best friend. He deserved some privacy.

* * *

**Thank you, please follow, favourite, and review! Also tell us if you would like some more of this stuff, we haven't really touched this area before. **


End file.
